


so you like hide and seek, can i interest you in (wo)man-hunt

by swimming_in_starlight



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, hide and hunt, hide and seak, i just love the dark fae, i wrote this for me but you can read too, its just a little funn, its just a vibe, its just some young fae on the hunt, set after maleficent 2, the end is kinda sweet, unnamed female charecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimming_in_starlight/pseuds/swimming_in_starlight
Summary: The Moor was bathed in orange, green and shadow. It’s residents were readying for sleep, everything was slowing down…  except for the human visitor rushing through. She was racing through the flora, clutching her skirt, jumping over tree roots, looking over her shoulder, scanning the skies, she ran with no destination in mind, just trying to get away.
Relationships: Borra (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Borra (Disney)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	so you like hide and seek, can i interest you in (wo)man-hunt

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first time posting something on ao3, i hope you enjoy this little ficclet i wrote <3

The Moor was bathed in orange, green and shadow. It’s residents were readying for sleep, everything was slowing down… except for the human visitor rushing through. She was racing through the flora, clutching her skirt, jumping over tree roots, looking over her shoulder, scanning the skies, she ran with no destination in mind, just trying to get **away**. They could be anywhere, hidden by the trees. Skidding along a small bank in the heart of the forest, she found trees whose leaves created swaying curtains, brushing the floor with their length. She searched among them, finding an elm whose trunk had an opening large enough for a person to squeeze themselves into. Taking a moment she calmed her breathing, peered out into the woods, looking for any sign that she was found and then tucked herself into the opening.

The dark hollow of weeping elm, hidden from the world, seemed to engulf her, she cautiously tried to find a position that kept her concealed and comfortable, there was no knowing how long she would remain, how long she would have to be hidden. Flinching at any sound, she could only hope that they wouldn’t think to look here, in the belly of a tree. None of them could fit and she prayed that they would forget that her human, wingless body allowed her to hide in smaller, tighter places then them.

The sky had turned from orange to purple, and in the depth of her hole she knew that with the night would come the cold and her safety. She just had to remain hidden a while longer before she would be out of harm’s way. She could practically smell her freedom, or was that the damp of her skirt.. No matter, the tree hid her, the small stream covered the sounds of her breathing and the forest was occupied by the wake of its night creatures.

Her semblance of safety shattered as she heard the crunch of landing feet, they were just a few paces from her.

“This is **dumb** ,” a childish voice groaned, “she couldn’t have gone _this_ far!” the immature hunter stomped to emphasize their point. Some others -she wasn’t sure how many had unknowing cornered her- chirped in agreement, they began giving their own ideas for where she was.

“She must have scurried to the waterfal-”

“No! The waterfall is even _harder_ to get to-”

“The caves are _wayyy_ easier to hide in!”

Raising her eyebrows at the squabbling team, her fear of being uncovered morphed into confidence. **Yes** , fight amongst yourselves, allow her to remain hidden and safe, all she needed to do was keep quiet until they split up to search any of those locations, then she could escape! The waterfall and caves were both far from her, she could find a safer spot, somewhere far from where they would go, she thought victoriously!

A gruff chuckle had her heart fly to her throat, all hope lost as she heard the precise flapping of an adult fae, “you think she could make her way that far!” he remarked, dirt and leaves flying as he descended. “I had hoped you were paying attention during training, but it seems you are more fledgling-like in remembering the lessons taught to you, Maivi.”

“I- I’m not!” Maivi, the fae who had first complained, bristled at the comment. “We did everything you said! I followed the track she made, Hovif and Flutri flew above the treeline, and Jarvi even tried to scent her!” she exclaimed, shoulders squared as she spoke to her commander “but it just didn’t work!” her wings fluttered as she flung her arms wide, emphasizing the lack of their human prey.

The silence that followed the juvenile fae’s outburst had their quarry shifting herself closer to the opening of her hide-e-hole.

The fae commander spoke lowley, “Are you sure..” was all she could make out. “Did you search where your training led you?” he probed at his students, an air of tolerance one could only have when teaching those younger how to hunt.

Her heart was beating so hard and fast, she felt sure that he could hear it. She was about to be found and there was nothing she could do about it, there was no means of escape all they had to do was walk a few toward her willow and spot her hiding in a tree trunk! She had boxed herself in, if she ran they would catch her before she took her fourth step. And with the night went her ability to see, but she knew that fae can see in the dark!

She heard the shuffling of wings and feet, the wait for them to discover her was nail biting, when she heard that deep voice question again, “and you looked carefully, among the tree branches and in the water?” She heard the juveniles hum in the affirmative. Lying, they were lying to save face with their commander! Saved! She was safe!

They muttered amongst themselves before coming to a decision, Maivi (the juveniles decided she would be their speaker) faced their instructor, unhappily admitting “we have lost our prey,” the wings of the young fae drooping as she announced “and so our hunt is null.”

At his students' admission of defeat, their instructor sighed, “you hunt is null then.” She heard the fluttering of wings, the fae were going to return to their own nest. The warmth she felt was all encompassing.

A cooling wind brushing against her face was the only warning she had, a scream left her lips without her realizing, when glowing eyes of amber appeared before her, strong arms pulled her from her hollow before she could comprehend her capture. “You need to trust your training” her captor proclaimed to his defeated students, groans leaving them, “ you have to search everywhere!” he stated, making it known to them that they had been caught in their lie. “And you,” he smirked, looking down at the pouting woman, “you **know** , you need to be sneaker than that to hide from _me_.”

“You can put me down now, Borra” the woman huffed, failing to hide her smile, all she got in return for that remark was to be held tighter by her warrior fae.

“You all did wonderful!” she complimented the flock of young fae, “just another moment and I’m sure you would have got me!” trying to look as scared and encouraging as one, in such a situation, being held bridal style definitely did not help her convey her assurances she was sure.

“You need to train smarter if you wish to become protectors of our land-” Borra's lecture began.

“But in the meantime,” interrupted by the human in his arms, saving his students from a long tongue lashing, “we should get back, I’m hungry and I am beginning to feel a little cold” she shivered looking up at Borra, hoping he would allow her this excuse to keep him from choosing to have the young fae hunt for her in the night.

“...yes, we should return,” Borra shifted, making sure his beloved was secure in his arms.”we will have training tomorrow” walking to an open area, his love wrapped her arms around his neck, readying herself for flight. “We start before noon,” he informed his student, stretching out his wings. He placed a quick kiss to her forehead “are you well to fly” he asked, grinning before an answer was given he was shooting up into the night sky.


End file.
